


Two Drabbles: Tar-Miriel and the Waves

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tar-Miriel's last thoughts as the waves take Numenor. Mention of Ar-Pharazon and Sauron, also Elendil and The Faithful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Watched Too Long These Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I watched too long these waves; so swiftly rising. I longed to watch his failure, my husband's. And his puppetmaster Sauron's. Too long I stayed watching, rejoicing in the fall of this wicked people, my own no longer: they chose evil. All the Faithful now are gone, gone to the fires or gone to the waves, gone in nine ships led by Elendil. Too late I ran for the Meneltarma, where once we prayed and then we burned. I cry out for salvation, but the waves run quicker than I. I watched too long these waves and now I die.


	2. I Welcome These Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tar-Miriel's last thoughts as the waves take Numenor. Mention of Ar-Pharazon and Sauron, also Elendil and The Faithful

(A/N: This one is AU, giving a different perspective to Tar-Miriel)

I welcome these waves, climbing ever higher, here to the Meneltarma, where once we prayed and then we burned. I longed to watch his failure, my cousin's, my husband's. And his puppetmaster Sauron's. I rejoice with the waves, joyful in the fall of this wicked people, once my people, my father's people. The Faithful now are gone, gone to the fire or gone to the waves, gone in nine ships led by good Elendil. To the East they go, back to where we started long ago. And I go to the waves, to peace and an end to my despair.


End file.
